


Unenforceable

by amythis



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7533772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythis/pseuds/amythis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book One of the hot new Young Adult trilogy <i>Abstract Concepts</i> is set in a world not unlike our own, but with a dystopian past.  Optimistic 18-year-old bunny police cadet Judy Hopps needs to prove herself, not only to herself but to her tough boss and overprotective family.  But meeting a sly, handsome 20-year-old fox is going to complicate things.  SOON TO BE A MAJOR MOTION PICTURE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unenforceable

PROLOGUE (ALTHOUGH THIS TECHNICALLY HAPPENS MUCH LATER AND IS BOTH SPOILERY AND MISLEADING)

As Nick came closer and closer, with hunger in his eyes, she knew he saw her as irresistible and resistance was futile. For both of them. And he thought of how she had told him he was more than what everyone had told him he was, but a part of his mind wondered if she saw him as a beast ruled by his instincts.

And then as the others looked on in eager fascination, Nick lunged at Judy. His lips fell upon her neck. She tasted so good. One bite wouldn't hurt, would it? Not much.


End file.
